Receuil
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Anciennement : Famille Suite de One-shot portant sur ce manga, et comprenant tous les couples
1. Famille

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Akia ;)

J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira, c'est ma première histoire sur Junjou Romantica.

Ce sera un receuil de plusieurs one-shot.

Voilà le premier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune se dirigeait lentement vers le luxueux appartement de ses parents.

C'était une fille de 16 ans, qui allait au lycée M.

Elle n'était pas trop proche de ses camarades de classe, car son père était un homme connu.

Elle a été adopté à l'âge de 7 ans, dans un orphelinat tout près d'ici.

Elle connaissait quelques soucis dans ce même établissement, et fuguait régulièrement.

Elle pénètra dans l'immeuble et s'enfonca dans l'ascensseur.

Arrivée à son étage, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle eut un léger frisson en touchant la poignée de la porte :

-[Je ferais mieu de ne pas rentrer...]

Elle ouvrit quand même la porte et tomba sur la scène qu'elle redoutait un peu de voir, bien qu'elle y fût habituée.

Son père était couché par terre, plaqué sur le sol, se débattant et criant son mécontentement alors que son deuxième père le maintenait sur le sol et faisait glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du premier.

Quand Misaki posa ses yeux sur leur fille encore dans l'entrée, son visage vira au rouge pivoine, et il se débattit encore plus :

«Usagi Baka ! Arrête, Akia est là !»

L'auteur de Boy's love tourna son visage vers sa fille :

«Bienvenu à la maison» Dit-il tranquillement

«Je suis rentrée...»

Elle enchaina directement :

«Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai un travail à préparer»

Akihiko lui fit un léger sourire, avant de hocher la tête la tête :

«Bon travail»

«Attend, reste ici, ne me laisse pas avec lui !»

Acheva-t'il, alors que Akia montait les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'écrivain reporta son regard sur sa proie, avec un petit rire :

«A nous deux maintenant»

«Baka, lâche-moi ! Je dois préparer le repas !»

«Oui oui»

Il ne lui laissa ensuite plus l'opportunité de protester.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à avoir un enfant tous les deux.

Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, c'était venu comme ça.

Le petit ami d'Hiroki, ami d'enfance d'Akihiko, devait traité une petite fille de 7 ans à l'hôpital. Elle avait fugué de l'orphelinat, et s'était blessée durant son périple.

A la suite de plusieurs consultations, il apprit que cela n'allait pas bien à l'orphelinat, et que cela faisait plusieur fois qu'elle fuguait.

A la suite d'une nouvelle fugue, elle arriva à l'hôpital pour voir Nowaki, tard dans la nuit.

Devant ses larmes et son refus de retourner à l'institution, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la ramener chez lui et Hiroki.

Nowaki s'était attaché à la petite, mais malheureusement, à cause de leur travail respectif, il était impossible pour eux de l'adopter. Non pas que Hiroki était contre, mais celui-ci rentrait des fois tard à la maison, et Nowaki pouvait enchainer des jours de garde à certains moments.

Un jour, alors qu'Hiroki rendait visite à Akihiko (pour une fois), il vint à lui en parler :

«C'est impossible pour nous de l'adopter, il arrive que nous rentrions tard le soir, voir pas du tout pour Nowaki»

«D'où l'avantage pour les écrivains de travailler à domicile»

«Tes livres se vendent bien»

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

«Bien sûr. C'est Misaki qui m'inspire, comme cela pourrait être un échec ?»

Le dit Misaki, qui préparait le repas, laissa échapper un grognement de méconcentement, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux.

[Pauvre gamin] Pensa Hiroki.

«Pour en revenir au sujet d'Hiroki... Misaki tu ne voudrais pas devenir papa ?»

Lança-t'il innocement.

Misaki sursauta et laissa échapper ce qu'il tenait en main.

«...Qu....Q....Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? Mais tu es malade ! Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça !»

«Justement, c'est le moment»

«...»

«Bon, je vais vous laisser discuter. Laissez moi juste ajouter que Nowaki seratit rassuré si c'était vous qui l'adoptiez»

Dit-il en détournant le regard, rougissant légèrement. Il s'en alla ensuite.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'appartement, puis Misaki prit enfin la parole :

«Tu étais sérieux ?»

«Pourquoi pas ?»

«Mais ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, c'est une petite fille, et je suis jeune moi»

«Tu n'es pas trop jeune, et puis je t'aiderais»

«On ne l'a encore jamais rencontré !»

«C'est l'occasion, et on avisera ensuite»

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils iraient chez le couple le lendemain.

Quand il pénètrèrent dans l'appartement, ils découvrirent une petite fille aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux de la même couleur.

Au début de la journée, la petite était méfiante, réservé, mais elle se dérida au fil de la discussion, et se rapprocha même de Misaki, qui avait également perdu ses parents jeune.

Ala fin de la journée, le couple repartit.

Une fois rentré à leur appartement, Misaki se retourna vers l'écrivain :

«Cette petite est adorable, ce qu'elle a vécue n'est pas facile. Perdre ses parents à 6 ans, n'avoir personne d'autre pour s'occuper d'elle,...»

«Adorable,oui»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

«Rien»

«Dit moi. Au départ tu pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de l'adopter. Pourquoi faire cette tête à présent ?»

«Elle s'accroche un peu trop à toi. Je ne pourrais plus te sauter dessus»

«...»

«...»

«Tu es jaloux ?»

«Très»

«D'une petite fille ?»

«Oui»

«Baka !»

Usagi vint soudainement le prendre dans ses bras.

«Misaki, je t'aime»

«Arrête, idiot !»

«Je t'aime, dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi»

«Tu es trop suffisant, cinglé !»

«Je t'aime Misaki»

Il lui prit les lèvres, et s'en suivit un baiser fougueux.

En plein milieu de leur étreinte, Misaki s'écarta légèrement de son amant, détournant le regard en rougissant.

«Tu sais... tu m'auras tout à toi la nuit, et quand elle sera à l'école...»

L'écrivain rit légèrement, et le souleva pour le mettre sur son épaule, et l'emporta vers la chambre.

«Lâche moi, Baka !»

Akia arriva chez eux une semaine après.

L'adoption fût rapide grâce aux diverses ficelles d'Akihiko.

La petite était heureux d'être avec ses nouveaux parents.

Deux papa. Elle remarquait bien les regards perçant de l'auteur quand elle s'accrochait à son papa Misaki.

A présent, elle en jouait, s'amusant à embêter son auteur de père.

Misaki, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire au milieu des deux.

-Retour au présent-

La jeune fille effleura la photo posée sur son armoire.

Une photo d'elle, petite, avec Akihiko et Misaki.

Elle avait de la chance d'être tombé sur eux. Elle avait une vie heureuse, même si elle rencontrait souvent le genre de situation de tout à l'heure.

Saisissant ses feuilles, elle alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Usagi, une fois qu'elle fût assuré qu'ils avaient fini.

«Papa...»

«Oui ?»

«Je voulais te montrer ça»

Dit-elle, en lui tendant les feuilles.

Alors qu'il commençait la lecture, elle expliqua :

«J'ai écris ça en vitesse en cours... J'avais de l'inspiration»

C'était l'histoire de deux hommes qui s'aimaient, mais avaient trop peur de se le dire.

«C'est des camarades de classe qui m'ont inspiré. Il faut encore que j'écrive la suite»

L'écrivain sourit. Elle lui ressemblait quand même.

«Tu me ressemble»

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, alors que de l'autre côté de la porte, le brun secouait légèrement la tête avec une mine dépitée

«Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tant qu'elle ne s'inspire pas des idée perverses de son père...»

øøøøFinøøøø


	2. Journée

Un nouveau One-shot écris en cours de psycho

Une journée dans la vie d'Hiroki, qui à mal commencé

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis )

Le Démon Kamijou promenait des yeux désespérés sur sa classe.

Jamais il n'aurait assez de livres pour tous les réveiller, encore que peut-être avec les craies…

Déjà que ce matin, il s'était levé en retard, s'était passé de petit déjeuner, et tout cela avec une humeur exécrable.

La raison ?

La faute à un certain futur médecin qui était de nuit à l'hôpital.

Et le voilà, en classe, devant les trois quart des élèves dont les paupières se fermaient toutes seules, les cernes démontrant le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient à leur actif.

Pour le quart restant, l'un était blanc comme un linge, et son repas du matin semblait vouloir absolument se répandre sur son bureau.

Un autre se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, le stress semblant contrôler tous son corps.

Son voisin était occupé à écrire, sûrement un devoir pour l'heure suivante qui n'avait pas été fait. Et les deux derniers jouaient à se peindre les ongles.

Hiroki poussa un soupir de dépit.

Il avait déjà usé la moitié de son stock de livres (ce qui n'est pas peu dire), et cela ne semblait pas fonctionner aujourd'hui.

Pour sa part, il devait s'avouer que le fait de ne pas avoir vue Nowaki le déprimait.

A cette idée, il se frappa mentalement, et soupira. Ca n'allait pas aujourd'hui.

Bon, vue que de toute façon il ne tirerait rien de ses élèves, il dit :

-« Bon, faites ce que vous voulez pour aujourd'hui… »

Exclamation choquées de la part des élèves. Lui-même était plutôt choqué de ses paroles. Il se rattrapa néanmoins :

-« Mais pour la fois prochaine, je veux que vous ayez fait des recherches sur cet auteur. Je veux au moins dix pages. »

Soupire collectif.

Les élève retournèrent à la récupération de leur nuit passée, et le professeur se mit assis à son bureau, croisant ses bras sur celui-ci, et enfonça son visage aux creux de ses bras.

Ca n'allait pas aujourd'hui.

Les heures suivantes passèrent tout aussi difficilement.

A la pause de midi, il alla dans son bureau pour manger. Après dix minutes de paix, Miyagi fit irruption dans la pièce, un air alarmé collé au visage.

-« La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre ! Tu as laissé des élèves dormir à ton cours, tu n'as rien fait ? Tu es malade ? Parle moi ! Je vais appeler le médecin ! »

Hiroki le repoussa, alors que son aîné cherchait à mettre sa main sur le front du « malade », avec un grognement :

-« Baka, fous moi la paix ! »

-« Mais mon petit chéri, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! »

-« Je vais bien, abruti , laisse moi tranquille ! »

Le professeur recula, observant toujours le plus jeune avec suspicion.

Il le laissa néanmoins tranquille, de peur de son fameux lancé de livres sauvages.

Après les cours, Hiroki décida d'aller se promener avant de rentrer. Sa promenade dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement, Nowaki attendait son Hiro-san quand le téléphone sonna :

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que Hiroki est là ? »

-« Il n'est pas encore rentré, c'est de la part de qui ? »

-« … Akihiko. Un des élèves d'Hiroki m'a dit qu'il était étrange aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Je voulais juste en avoir le cœur net. Je rappellerais. »

Il raccrocha.

Nowaki resta sans voix quelques instants, le combiné toujours collé à son oreille.

Il raccrocha ensuite un peu brusquement.

Hiro-san n'allait pas bien, et il ne lui en avait pas parlé, il n'était pas au courant, et il n'étais toujours pas rentré.

L'inquiétude monta, tel celle d'une mère poule.

Après deux heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'assistant professeur.

Il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures en disant :

-« Je suis rentré »

Qu'une tornade lui plongea dessus

-« Hiro-san ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Viens t'allonger ! »

Dit-il en le soulevant dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé.

Hiroki s'énerva et se débattit :

-«Baka, lâche moi, laisse moi tranquille ! Tu n'y va pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

-« Mais, Hiro-sanh, tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Mais ça va, arrêtez ! Vous faites tout un foin parce que j'ai laissé une classe faire ce qu'elle voulait ce matin ? »

Nowaki ne dit rien, un peu choqué

-« Tu as fait ça ? Tu devais vraiment ne pas être bien. Dit moi ce que tu as »

-« Mais arrête, ça va je t'ai dit ! C'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas bien, je ne pouvais rien en tirer »

Dit-il en détournant le regard

-« Dit moi ce que tu avais »

Répéta Nowaki, sérieusement.

Hiroki garda le silence, regardant ailleurs, les joues légèrement colorées.

-« Hiro-san..."

-"... Je n'ai pas eu de calin ce matin..."

Dit-il en rougissant furieusement.

Son compagnon fit un grand sourire, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le renverser sur le canapé.

-« Oh, Hiro-san, je vais me rattraper ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai Hiro-san, je suis heureux"

Il lui prit ensuite les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, et il se rattrapa effectivement toute la nuit, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hiroki. Mais ça, il ne l'avouera pas.

Le lendemain, en classe, le jeune professeur affichait des cernes sous les yeux, certainement la cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

Un Kamijou fatigué était un diable Kamijou redoutable.

--------Fin----------


	3. Jalousie

Coucou tous le monde. Merci mes deux revieweuse qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre ^^ (une sur fanfiction, et une autre sur fanfic-fr ^^) Ca me fait tr s plaisir.  
Je sais tr s bien que des fois, je pourrais aller plus en profondeur, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je reste en surface, ce n'est qu'une partie global de leur vie en fait, je le ressens comme a, et je tiens ce que cela reste des one-shot :p Par contre, si vous voulez que j'approfondisse une relation ou un sujet que j'ai abord dans mes one-shot, vous me le dites, et je peux toujours essayer de l'inclure dans une autre de mes histoires.  
Merci beaucoup de me lire, j'esp re que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture

Shinobu tait dans sa classe, install au fond de celle-ci.  
Il ne pr tait pas attention ce que le professeur disait. Il avait son cours devant lui, pour faire style, mais il avait galement un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.  
Il tait tellement absorb dans par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas le professeur qui s'approchait de lui, ayant remarqu son inattention.  
-" Alors jeune homme, tu t'estime s intelligent que tu te permet de ne pas couter mon cours ? "  
-" Oui "

-" ... "  
-" Qu'est-ce que tu as sur tes genoux ? "  
-" Un livre "  
-" En rapport avec le cours ? "  
-" Non "  
-" Veuillez me le donner "  
Il n'attendit m me pas que Shinobu le lui donne, il le prit d'office.  
-" Alors... Mettez les feuilles de choux dans l'eau port e bullition, ajoutez-y l'assaisonnement... "  
Rire collectif du c t des autres l ves.  
-" Vous comptez pr parer du choux ? "  
-" Visiblement "  
-" En tous cas pas mon cours. Je vous confisque ce livre, et je vous prierais de continuer la lecture l o nous nous sommes arr t s "  
-" Bien "  
-" Et comme punition, demain, je veux un chantillon du repas que vous comptez visiblement pr parer "  
Les joues du lyc en prirent une couleur rouge. Apparemment, ce professeur ne savait vraiment pas quoi il s'exposait.  
Parall lement, Miyagi tait dans son bureau, avec Hiroki.  
Aucun des deux n'avaient cours cette heure l . Miyagi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos.  
-" Mhh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. "  
-" Tu pense encore ton repas de ce soir ? "  
-" Je vais me transformer en homme choux, j'en suis s re "  
-" Arr te, c'est mignon de te faire manger ce soir "  
-" ... Tu n'as apparemment jamais go t sa cuisine... tu as de la chance toi, ton copain te fais souvent manger et il cuisine bien "  
-" Il cuisine si mal ? "  
-" Il s'applique, il s'am liore, mais il a encore des lacunes "  
-" Il fait des efforts pour toi... pauvre gamin "  
-" Mon ch ri, tu me brise le c ur "  
-" Tu as encore du mal avec le fait de sortir avec lui ? "  
-" Disons que le je ressens au fond de moi, que je tiens fort lui, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai encore un certain blocage... "  
Miyagi savait tr s bien qu'il pouvait tre franc avec Hiroki. Ce n' tais pas la peine de faire semblant avec lui.  
Hiroki, voyant que le professeur principal ne plaisantait pas, posa une main sur son paule :  
-" T'inqui te pas, a viendra. Il l'air bien accroch le petit. Il ne va pas te l cher comme a "  
-" Ouai... j'esp re au moins qu'il se rend compte que je tiens lui "  
-" Mais oui, ne t'inqui te pas "  
-" Ohhh, my honey, que tu es doux avec moi "  
En disant cela, il lui prit le bras afin d'y frotter sa joue. Ce geste lui valu un coup de livre sauvage sur la tempe. Il se frotta celle-ci :  
-" Finalement, tu es cruel ! "  
A la pause de midi, Shinobu partit manger avec un camarade de classe, sur le toit de l' cole.  
-" Tu va faire quoi pour demain ? "  
-" Il ne m'a m me pas rendu le livre. Il va s rement avoir un indigestion "  
-" Mais non, personne ne peux t'aider pour te monter comment pr parer ton choux ? "  
-" Je ne connais personne qui sache cuisiner "  
-" Je peux t'aider si tu veux... "  
-" Tu sais cuisiner ? "  
-" S rement mieux que toi. Viens chez moi apr s les cours. Je te montrerais comment pr parer ton repas du soir. Faudra juste passer au magasin acheter les ingr dients "  
A la fin des cours, ils sortirent donc ensemble.  
Miyagi, apr s sa discussion avec Hiroki, avait d cid d'aller chercher le jeune homme la sortie de son cole.  
En le voyant sortir de l' cole avec quelqu'un, il fron a les sourcils et recula pour ne pas se faire voir.  
Les deux lyc en semblaient en grande conversation.  
Le trentenaire eut un pincement au c ur, mais refusa de s'en avouer la raison.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit les suivre, comme un automate. Il les suivit donc jusqu'au magasin.  
Quand il les vit en ressortir avec un sac de provision, il tourna des talons et rentra directement son appartement.  
Du c t des gar ons, une fois les courses faites, ils se dirig rent vers l'appartement de l'ami de Shinobu.  
-" Bon, d'abord, tu installes tout ce dont tu as besoin sur le plan de travail. Si besoin, tu te fais un liste et tu v rifie "  
-" Ensuite, tu suis chaque tapes de la recette que je viens de te donner. Il ne faut pas que tu veuilles aller trop vite. Il vaut mieux prendre ton temps "  
Ils pass rent deux heures cuisiner. Shinobu couta chaque remarques, chaque conseils, et les appliqua la lettre. Il tait tr s concentr .  
Apr s cette le on priv , Shinobu se dirigea directement vers l'appartement de l' tre aim . -" Je suis rentr " Dit-il en refermant la porte de l'appartement, et en retirant ses chaussures.  
-" Bienvenu "  
Shinobu tiqua l g rement. L'ambiance tait trange, son ton tait froid.  
-" Que ce passe-t'il ? " Demanda-t'il en s'approchant du plus g .  
Celui-ci tait assis sur le canap , lisant un livre.  
-" Rien, pourquoi ? "  
-" ...Rien "  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux-deux.  
Miyagi essayait de se contr ler. Il n'avait pas arr t de r fl chir, et il ne parvenait pas trouver une r ponse satisfaisante.  
Pourquoi Shinobu tait avec ce gar on ? Il ne tenait plus lui ? Avait-il fini par en avoir marre ? Et ce pincement au c ur qui ne voulais pas partir...  
Shinobu, de son c t , ne comprenait pas. Miyagi semblait de mauvaise humeur.  
Finalement, celui-ci ne tint plus. Il se leva, et planta son regard froid dans les yeux de son compagnon, et il demanda directement : -" Tu ne m'aimes plus ? "  
Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent sous la surprise -" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "  
-" Tu en as marre de moi ? "  
-" Mais non ! Tu sais tr s bien que je t'aime. C'est notre destin d' tre ensemble. "  
-" Alors pourquoi tu va voir quelqu'un d'autre ? "  
-" Comment a ? "  
-" Ne fais pas l'innocent, je vous ait vue la sortie de tes cours. Si tu en as marre de moi, tu peux bien partir, je ne te retiens pas. Apr s tout, tu n'es qu'un gamin "  
Apr s ces mots, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Il savait tr s bien que ces mots tait injuste, mais il n'arrivait pas se contr ler.  
Shinobu resta plant l , choqu . Il avait du mal analyser les mots de celui qu'il aimait.  
De l'eau sal e coula finalement de ses yeux, roul rent sur ses joues, et il ressortit enfin de l'appartement en courrant, sans prendre la peine de remettre ses chaussures.  
Il manqua de bousculer son camarade de classe. Il ne le vit m me pas -" Hey, Shinob..... "  
Il n'insista pas, voyant que le jeune homme tait d j partit. Il regarda la porte encore ouvert de l'appartement, et d cida de sonner.  
Personne ne r pondit, alors il insista.  
Un homme arriva alors. Le visage ferm , les traits tir .  
Miyagi tiqua quand il reconnu l'homme qui accompagnait Shinobu la sortit des cours.  
-" Que... "  
-" Bonjour. Je me pr sente, Shin. Je suis un camarade de classe de Shinobu. Il est venu avec moi apr s les cours pour que je lui montre comment cuisiner le choux. Il voulait vous en faire pour ce soir... Je venais simplement rapporter la recette, qu'il a oubli chez moi en partant. Mais je viens de le voir partir en courrant... j'esp re qu'il ne s'est rien pass de grave. Il n'avait pas ses chaussures, et il pleut verse dehors... "  
Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer parler, car Miyagi s' tait lanc dans le couloir, la poursuite du fugueur.  
Shinobu s'arr ta devant le bureau de son compagnon. Pourquoi tait-il venu ici ? S rement parce qu'il y avait de bon souvenirs. Comme quand il harcelait encore Miyagi pour qu'il accepte son amour.  
Shinobu tait tremp , transit de froid, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas faire cesser les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta l , plant devant la porte en pleurant.  
Mais soudain, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derri re. Il sursauta, mais reconnu tout de suite l'odeur de Miyagi. Celui-ci tait galement tremp e, mais il s'en fichait. Ses larmes redoubl rent et il se retourna pour enfuir son visage contre le torse de Miyagi.  
Celui-ci le serrant contre lui, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
Comment avait-il put faire du mal ce tre, l' tre qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?  
Il regrettait de s' tre emport pr sent, il fallait qu'il s'excuse :  
-" Shinobu... J'ai t impardonnable tout l'heure. Je le regrette. Mes mots ont d pass ma pens e. J' tait tout simplement jaloux de Shin "  
-" Mais... pourquoi ? Tu sais tr s bien que je t'aime ! C'est notre destin "  
-" Je pensais que tu pouvais en avoir marre de moi... "  
-" Mais pourquoi ? "  
-" Parce que je ne sais toujours pas si je t'aime ou pas... Enfin, je ne savais pas...Maintenant je le sais. Je t'aime Shinobu. J' tais jaloux de te voir avec un autre gar on, de partir avec lui. Tu es moi, et personne d'autre "  
Shinobu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Il n'eut pas le temps d'y r fl chir plus, car ses l vres furent prises d'assaut par celle du plus g . Il s'embrass rent passionn ment. Shinobu avait l'impression que son c ur allait explos . Enfin, il r pondait son amour.  
Et m me si ses cheveux d goulinait d'eau, si ses chaussettes et ses v tement taient tremp s, la punition du professeur pour le lendemain n' tait pas faite.... Il s'en fichait, car il n'irait pas l' cole le lendemain, il resterait profiter de l'homme de sa destin , encore longtemps.

-Le lendemain-

A son appartement, Hiroki tait encore au lit quand son compagnon le secoua l g rement.  
-" Hiro-san, excuse moi de te r veiller. Quelqu'un pour toi au t l phone... "  
Encore dans le cirage, Hiroki prit le combin du t l phone sans r fl chir plus que cela. Ce n'est que quand il entendit la voix de son coll gue qu'il se r veilla totalement, et de mauvaise humeur -" My honeeeeeeey, je voulais te remercier pour hier. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors je voulais t'en faire part "  
-" Grrr, 6h du matin ? "  
-" Mais ouii, tout heure, car nous entretenons une certaine relation, n'est-ce pas mon ch ri ? "  
Nowaki vit soudainement, en rentrant dans la chambre, un combin de t l phone voler travers la pi ce, et son compagnon s'enfuir nouveau sous les couverture en grommelant quelques menaces de mort l'encontre d'un imb cile.

Fin


End file.
